There has been a continuing need for new chemical compounds which are effective in inhibiting the growth of bacteria and fungi organisms. There has also been a continuing need for chemical agents useful in the treatment of cancers in warm blooded animals, especially in human beings. Indeed, the concentrated effort of the National Cancer Institute over the last several years of their increased government funding has identified many new chemical compounds having efficiency in the inhibition of cancers in warm blooded animals, but which, for a multiple of reasons, have not been commercially used in human cancer clinical treatment.
An object of this invention is to provide new compounds and methods for inhibiting the growth of bacteria or fungi.
Another object of the invention is to provide new compounds and methods which are useful for inhibiting the growth of cancer, particularly solid tumor cancer.